


Private Sale

by ladygiggs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygiggs/pseuds/ladygiggs
Summary: Realtor!Alec (who is inspired a bit by AU Alec from "This World Inverted") helps Magnus find his perfect apartment.





	Private Sale

"So, as you can see, this loft has prime views and the wood panelling and brickwork here is original. It’s been kept in pristine condition,” Alec turned on his heel, “so what do you think, Mr Bane?”

“I think...you should call me Magnus, Alexander,” Magnus looked around the loft, eyes critical, examining every detail, “this has to be the twentieth apartment you’ve shown me, I think that’s sufficient for us being on first-name terms,” Magnus raised a flirtatious brow at the handsome realtor in front of him. Alec smiled boldly back, a corner of his mouth quirking up. 

“What do you think of the apartment, Magnus?” he asked. 

“It’s definitely a contender,” Magnus moved into the living space, his arm brushing Alec’s. They had played this little game since the fourth or fifth apartment viewing, at least. 

Magnus had just moved back to New York after spending some time building a very successful consulting business on the West Coast. He had sold the business and returned to the city he called home. Desiring the perfect apartment to settle into, Magnus had engaged the services of the Institute Realty Group, in particular one of their most successful agents, Alec Lightwood. 

The moment they had set eyes on each other, there had been an undeniable spark. Magnus shivered as he remembered the way Alec’s eyes had run over his body, the grip of his handshake. Of course, flirting was as far as they took it, Alec was coy but professional. Magnus, having left heartbreak, as well as his old business back in California, was a little more guarded. 

At their first meeting, Magnus had outlined his wishlist for his dream apartment and Alec had won a little of his heart when, rather than baulking at the task ahead, he merely smiled and said “I love a challenge.” How could Magnus resist after that? And so began a marathon viewing of various listings around the city. 

With every private viewing, Alec and Magnus had shared a little of themselves with the other. Magnus discovered that Alec was single but devoted to the wellbeing of his younger siblings. Alec was the perfect listener when, struck by the New York skyline, Magnus started opening up about his ex breaking his heart. That day, Alec had wanted to kiss him, Magnus could tell, and since then, the flirting had taken on a depth and richness that would either burn out or lead to some serious breaches of their professional relationship. 

Magnus moved to the wide panels of small square fixed windows, gazing at the cityscape beyond. “I love this view,” he murmured. 

“I thought you might,” Alec’s voice was near his ear, the other man had moved soundlessly to stand next to him, “the apartment comes fully furnished too. You could move right in and redecorate if you felt like it.”

“I knew you would find me the perfect place,” Magnus smiled. 

“As soon as I saw this listing, I thought it might be the one,” Alec’s voice was lower now, “I want you to have the best, Magnus.”

Magnus turned to look into Alec’s eyes, “Alexander…”

Alec’s eyes were trained on Magnus’ lips, his eyes hazy. He flicked his gaze up to Magnus’, seeking permission. Magnus answered by moving forward, capturing Alec’s lips with his own. 

Alec made a satisfied sound and placed his hands on either side of Magnus’ neck, manoeuvring him gently, coaxing his mouth open and tangling their tongues. Magnus’ hands made their way to rest on Alec’s shoulder blades, stopping only a moment before roving over the other man’s back. 

Alec broke the kiss, breathless, “I want you, Magnus.” Magnus, mouth slightly swollen, pupils blown, nodded, seeking Alec’s mouth again. 

Hands moved swiftly, removing shirts, pants and underwear, their mouths barely losing contact. Fully naked, Alec pressed Magnus against the low wall beneath the windows. Magnus hissed slightly as his back touched the cool glass. The sensation so different to the warm man pressed to his front. With a grin, Alec slid to his knees and took Magnus in his mouth. Magnus gasped, resting a hand in Alec’s hair. 

“Oh god, Alec…” a plea and affirmation wrapped in a single utterance. Alec didn’t miss a beat, his warm, wet mouth working Magnus’ like he couldn’t get enough. Alec pressed Magnus’ hips against the wall, head moving back and forth, tongue running along the underside of Magnus’ cock. 

Magnus was breathing heavily, his hands running along Alec’s strong shoulders. He was close, but he didn’t want to finish now. He hauled Alec up his body, thrusting his tongue in the other man’s mouth, tasting himself, warm and heady. 

Alec pulled back, gasping. He stared at Magnus broad chest and muscular arms, running his hands over them, as though he couldn’t believe he was allowed to. He plucked the coppery nipples, moving to kiss the side of Magnus’ neck. Breathlessly, he panted into Magnus’ ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

Magnus’ heart stopped for a moment before he huffed a laugh, “My pleasure, Alexander,” and he ducked, lifting Alec under the thighs. Alec responded seamlessly, wrapping his long legs around Magnus’ waist. His strength, unshaken by their exertion, carried Alec over to a sturdy dining table. 

Magnus laid Alec down on the table and surged over him, kissing him desperately. Their cocks moved against each other. The motion almost had Magnus coming right there but he stopped himself. He looked into Alec’s eyes, knowing the lust there was mirrored in his own gaze. He broke away for a moment, to retrieve a pack of lube and a condom from his discarded jacket. 

“I fucking love that you’re prepared for this,” laughed Alec, sitting up.

“Would it be weird to admit I was hoping we would do this since about the tenth or eleventh listing?” Magnus asked, rolling the condom on and then ripping the lube packet open with his teeth.

Alec groaned lustily, “Not as weird as me admitting I wanted you flat on your back on my desk the very first time we met. God, the things those skintight pants did for your ass.”

It was Magnus’ turn to laugh now, “My, my, Alexander, do you flatter all your clients like that?”

Alec’s face turned serious for a moment, “I’ve never felt like this about anyone, Magnus. I’ve wanted you from the moment we met.”

Magnus was rendered speechless, all he could do was cup Alec’s jaw and press their lips together. The kiss was passionate but sweet until Alec’s hand grasped Magnus’ hard, weeping cock. Magnus broke the kiss with a gasp, “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Pulling Alec forward and off the table, Magnus squirted some lube into his palm and began stroking the other man’s dick earnestly. Alec rested his head on Magnus shoulder, fingers moving around to grasp Magnus’ ass. 

“Can I open you up, darling?” Magnus murmured. 

Alec answered by running a gentle hand down Magnus’ face before turning to brace himself on the dining table. He reached back and grabbed Magnus’ hand, guiding the other man’s fingers down to the exposed pucker of his ass. Magnus leaned forward, latching his lips onto Alec’s neck, sucking a bruise as he opened him up. 

Before long, Alec was breathing heavily and pushing back onto Magnus’ fingers. Magnus lined his cock up with Alec’s hole and pushed forward, slow so as not to hurt him. Alec’s groans pitched upwards and he tilted up a little more. 

“Harder,” he beseeched Magnus. Magnus thrust more deliberately, Alec’s ass so good around his dick. He reached a hand around to stroke Alec and rested his forehead against the other man’s back. He wanted to be as close as he could. 

He pulled Alec upright against him, hips still thrusting. The sensation was heightened by the full body contact. Wanting to give Alec something to brace against he walked them over to a nearby wall. 

Alec pushed his palms against it and moved back against Magnus’ dick. Magnus looked down, turned on even more by the sight of Alec’s feet pressing into the hardwood floor, Magnus’ own on either side. 

Magnus slid a hand up Alec’s arms, covering his hand with his own. Magnus’ other hand reached around to close over Alec’s cock. He thumbed the weeping head, sensing Alec’s release was close. 

Moving by instinct now, they pushed against each other, gasping and moaning, so close to the peak of their pleasure. Alec’s cock was pulsing fit to burst and Magnus could feel himself reaching the edge. They came together, Alec painting the wall and Magnus filling the condom so hard he thought it might burst. 

Exhausted, Alec turned his head to seek Magnus’ lips for a kiss. Their tongues tangled, their breathing short. Magnus slipped out of Alec carefully and removed the condom, tossing it carelessly on the floor. 

Alec drew Magnus over to a couch facing the window and they both flopped tiredly down, unwilling to let go, despite their spent and sweaty bodies. Alec gazed lovingly at Magnus and the other man smiled at him before sitting up slightly and casting a glance at the wall they had just left. Alec mimicked the movement. Light glistened on the remnants of his cum sticking to the matte burgundy painted surface. 

“I guess I’ll have to buy the place now,” Magnus smirked. Alec tilted his head back and laughed.


End file.
